


Best Laid Plans

by keylimepidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polydins, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepidge/pseuds/keylimepidge
Summary: Pidge and Keith have a plan: work together to help out an overworked and overstressed Shiro decompress. Now they just have to keep their heads together long enough to make sure the plan actually works.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I love Head and Shoulders so much... apparently enough to make my first foray into a legitimate PWP.

All characters depicted well beyond 18+ years old

 

...

 

...

If there was one thing in the bedroom that Pidge was terrible at, it was sticking to a plan.

Not that Keith can blame her; he knows exactly how distracting that mouth of Shiro’s is when applied to a pulse point. Just watching Pidge squirm and pant in Shiro’s lap as he sucks at the spot below her jaw is pushing Keith from aroused to painfully hard. He’d be more than happy to unfasten his jeans and get off to the ever-stunning view of Pidge straddling Shiro and kissing him until he came in his underwear, but they’d made a fucking plan at the club. The very thought of it had him so wound up all night, he'd be damned if he let it go to waste now.

Keith runs his hands down Pidge’s sides until he finds the elastic waist of her leggings. Sandwiched between him and Shiro, Pidge shudders at the contact and throws her head back onto his shoulder. It’s the perfect opening for Shiro to break away from Pidge's neck and come at Keith and he does, lips wet and flush. But unlike someone, Keith can keep to a plan, even while staring down the sexiest man he’s ever had the pleasure of kissing, so he ducks his head and runs his lips over Pidge’s ear. A lovely consolation, Shiro’s kiss lands on the crown of Keith’s head.

“Stick to the plan,” Keith breathes. He nips at her earlobe for emphasis. Pidge’s answering moan sticks low in her throat. The raw sound is almost enough to make Keith give in and carry on as they already are. Almost.

“Come on, punk. We've got a show to start.” He snaps the stretchy bottom of her bandeau bra against her back.

She moans again and nods. But instead of following through, her eyes flutter shut as Shiro cups her chin and presses their mouths together. The slick exchange of tongues doesn't keep the sly curl out of the corner of her lips. It was clear that Pidge remembered the plan all right, and was happy to fuck around with Keith for just a bit longer. The tease.

Left with no other option, Keith runs his hand up her back and cradles the base of her skull. His fingers tangle through her hair, and he tugs her head back, breaking the kiss. Pidge exhales sharply. Shiro’s eyes flutter open, and he shoots Keith a dark, heady look. Keith grins and pulls Pidge’s hair again. Like a well-oiled machine, Shiro gasps, and Pidge writhes in his lap.

Taking a shuddering breath, Pidge plants her hands on Shiro’s shoulders and raises up on her knees. It’s no coincidence, Keith knows, that her ass presses flush with his groin as she does. He grabs her by the hips and bucks against her.

“Spoilsport,” she mutters as she grinds into him.

His rocketing pulse and aching erection leave him wanting nothing more than to push her over onto the bed and bury himself in her from behind, perhaps as she wrapped her lips around Shiro’s cock. Instead, he releases her, muttering, “Am I though?”

Then, he meets Shiro’s stare and says, more loudly, “Hold him back.”

Shiro’s tongue sweeps over his bottom lip, and he swallows hard.

“What are you two plotting?”

Pidge laughs, a sound that shoots heat through every limb. Her hair tickles Keith’s nose and cheeks as she cranes her head back to kiss him. Her kiss is soft, with the barest slide of tongue, and leaves him, as she often does, needing more.

She breaks their kiss and drops to all fours. Pidge crawls slowly across the bed towards Shiro; Keith smacks her ass, then clambers off the bed entirely.

“We would never plot against you,” Keith says. Keeping his voice as level as possible is a struggle.

Unmoving, Shiro watches the change up. Keith doesn't even need to see the outline of Shiro’s erection through his underwear to know how aroused he is: the staggering breaths and deep flush that runs down his neck and across his naked chest are clear tells. He makes a weak reach for Pidge as she crawls past him, but she grabs him by the wrist and pulls it behind his back instead. His second hand is given up to her without a fight.

“Good boy,” she croons. Even though the praise is directed at Shiro, Keith feels the air leave his lungs just as fast. Pidge meets his gaze, and winks. Maybe she was better with plans than he gave her credit for.

“I don’t know, this sure does feel like a set-up,” Shiro says, sounding winded. “I’m pretty sure Pidge just winked, and that can only mean trouble.”

Keith just grins. “Well then, it’s a good thing that you like trouble, isn’t it?”

He makes a show of stretching his arms over his head, then runs his hands back down his chest and over his stomach. Shiro’s eyes follow the motion all the way down, stopping at the buckle of Keith’s belt. Keith’s fingers fiddle with the buckle for far longer than necessary.

“Like I said, we’d never plot against you. We’d only plot for you.”

Rather than undo the belt buckle, Keith instead pushes up his shirt to about the bottom of his ribs. Pidge mimics the motion, fingers dragging across the planes of Shiro’s stomach and exposing skin. When he slips his hand under his shirt and rubs a thumb over his own nipple, Pidge follows along Shiro’s body.

His hips sway as he explores himself with each slow touch. Shiro and Pidge both seem to burn holes into him with their stares.

“It’s not fair how pretty you are,” Pidge says as Keith finally pulls his shirt over his head.

Obedient, Shiro raises his arms to let her remove his shirt, then puts his hands back behind his back. She rewards him with a light kiss along his collar.

“What’s really not fair is the two of you teaming up on me,” Shiro mutters, but Keith can't hear any real complaint in his tone. Pidge chuckles.

“Now there's an idea. Keith, maybe we should double-team him next time.”

Keith’s pretty sure he and Shiro sport matching blushes at her words, though it’s hard to tell where surprise ends and arousal begins.

The tease continues. After spending plenty of time guiding Pidge’s clever fingers over Shiro’s sensitive chest, Keith dips down and begins unbuckling his belt. Two belts hit the floor with a thud. Keith turns his back to his partners and loops his thumbs around the waist of his pants.

Pidge laughs. Between their planning and dancing while waiting for Shiro, they'd had some time to themselves at the club. She knows what’s coming next.

Keith unzips his jeans and slides them down to his ass. His cock springs free, unimpeded by any underwear. He looks over his shoulder when he hears Shiro hiss.

“Something wrong?”

Shiro shakes his head and swallows audibly before speaking. “Nothing. You're perfect. Probably better I didn't know you were missing something while we were at the club.”

“The club was sticky,” Pidge says by way of confirmation.

Shiro shakes his head again, and Pidge retaliates by running her hands along the v of his groin, coming close to, but not touching, the prominent show of Shiro’s arousal. With his pants pulled halfway down his thighs, his clothed erection seems all the more enticing. Next time, Keith was trading with Pidge.

Keith makes a show of bending over and slipping his pants off the rest of the way. As he straightens, he runs his hands up his thighs and along his backside. Pidge clicks her tongue, unable to follow Keith’s motion with the way Shiro is seated in her lap, but Shiro gives him a low whistle, so he does an encore.

Turning, Keith takes a step towards the bed. He watches Shiro’s eyes rake up and down his form with the kind of focus usually reserved for battle. Finally, Shiro’s eyes stop and stay on Keith’s.

Without breaking eye contact, Keith wraps his hand around his own erection. Shiro startles a moment later when Pidge reaches into his underwear and does the same.

He starts with slow, loose strokes, enough to stimulate without going overboard. Warm pleasure whips through him with the contact, and it's not long before he's tightening his grip and speeding up his strokes. Pidge matches him pump for pump, and he can tell from the way her lips part to start her quiet litany of dirty talk and praise that she is just as turned on by the act as he and Shiro.

Shiro’s breathing goes heavy, like he’s trying to control each inhale and exhale, so Keith adds a twist to his jerking motion. Shiro’s breath hitches on the intake, then comes out in a ragged wave. His hips jut forward, thrusting into Pidge’s fist.

The sight of Shiro's cock, head red and swollen over the circle of Pidge’s fingers, is enough to make Keith moan as he touches himself. Whether it’s a mutual feeling or a good mimicry, Pidge moans into Shiro’s neck and keeps pumping.

That must be Shiro’s tipping point, as without warning his hands come out from behind his back. One buries itself in Pidge’s hair, and the other reaches out for Keith. Keith ignores Shiro’s frustrated grunt as he takes a step back. With a speed and strength that should no longer surprise Keith, not after this long, Pidge untangles from Shiro’s grip, grabs both of his arms, and yanks them back. She leans her chest against Shiro’s back, pushing him down. Shiro doesn’t fight the hold. Instead, he looks up at Keith from his prone position and licks his lips.

“Look at you. You’re just gagging to touch him, aren’t you?”

Pidge tightens her grip on Shiro’s human arm and twists - not enough to harm, Keith knows, but enough to make Shiro gasp and lurch forward. Two sets of eyes trace down Keith’s naked form with the intensity of a physical touch. It’s clear they’re both loving every tick of the play.

“Though to be fair, who wouldn’t want a mouthful of that?” she continues. Her chin juts out, and she motions at him to come close.

He steps up to the edge of the bed. With the way Shiro is bent under Pidge’s hold, it puts him at eye level with Keith’s thighs. Right where they want him. Almost time to initiate Stage Two of their plan. His cock twitches in anticipation.

Keith leans forward to comb his fingers through Pidge’s hair. Her eyes slide closed for a moment, and the blissful smile she gives him is as intoxicating as any smouldering look or dirty talk. He loves her, at every moment outside their bedroom and in here, like this, loves her as much as he loves the man who brought them together in the first place, the man who now noses at his arousal and ghosts his lips over the swollen head.

Pidge opens her eyes and looks down. She hums in clear approval, but holds fast as Shiro attempts to pull his hands from hers. He chuckles, breath warm against Keith’s cock.

“Since it seems like I’m not going to be able to touch him,” Shiro murmurs, “then I guess I’d rather be gagging around him.”

Like always, Shiro’s words knock the air out of them both: Pidge presses her teeth to his shoulder, but can’t hide her soft mewl, and Keith feels his knees go weak. He bends over and kisses Shiro, and Shiro returns it with the same fierce need. Teeth and lips mingle, and Keith sucks hard on Shiro’s tongue, a mirror to what he prays Shiro will grant him.

They kiss until Keith feels dizzy with it. He pulls away long enough to suck in air, then leans back in to capture Shiro’s mouth again. But instead, Shiro ducks his head.

He’s never fully ready for the slick, hot slide of Shiro’s lips against his cock, and now is no exception. Shiro kisses and licks his way down his shaft. His path back up is equally as stimulating, and equally as torturous.

Keith and Pidge hiss in unison as Shiro takes him in his mouth in one swift motion. His head rises and falls as he works further and further down Keith's cock. There's nothing coy or complicated about it: just tongue and the hint of teeth and wet, swirling warmth.

Pleasure burns low in Keith’s gut and threatens to spread like wildfire through his veins. He’s been too far gone for too long now to reign in his need; his hips give a few uncoordinated jerks and Shiro, unable to hold Keith back, bobs his head with the motion and and takes him deeper.

Caught in his haze of desire, the sight of Pidge reaching awkwardly around Shiro to cup and Keith’s balls doesn't register until he feels the pressure. She squeezes and toys with him and tries to stay out of Shiro’s way, talking the whole time. Her other hand forms a loose fist around Shiro’s erection and pumps.

Maybe it's the sight of Shiro’s lips spread around him, or the way Pidge pins Shiro’s hands back behind him, or the vibration as Shiro moans, or how Pidge’s voice hitches as she murmurs “-so good, both so beautiful-”, or maybe it's everything; it doesn't matter, because a single cry rips from Keith’s throat and he forgets what it means to be anything more than this point in time, more than this body that spasms and comes, hard.

A good ten ticks pass before Keith remembers what breathing is, and then it hits him. He gasps for breath and opens his eyes, not sure when they closed in the first place.

The first sight is that of Shiro, bent over and smiling around his cock, and if it were physically possible, Keith would come again, then and there. Overstimulated, he groans as Shiro gives one more gentle suck and runs his tongue over his head.

Shiro pulls away. He leans back and kisses Pidge, who’s released his wrists in favor of running her hands down his chest. It’s obvious how worked up she is from the way her nails scrabble across his thighs and leave little crescent imprints on his skin. She keens when Shiro turns from her to Keith and kisses him next.

Unlike before, Shiro’s kiss is tender, desperation muted in favor of the press of lips and slow tangle of tongues. Shiro loops his arms around Keith’s neck and pulls him down towards the bed as they kiss. Boneless, Keith follows.

Pidge scoots over on the bed so that Keith can flop down. She takes over the minute Shiro lets him go, peppering him with kisses across his cheeks, lips, neck, and chest.

“You're so sexy when you come, you know?” she breathes. She rolls on top of him, slots one leg between his, and grinds against his thigh. He can feel how wet she is through the thin leggings. “I think Shiro’s eyes about rolled to the back of his head when you did. Everything according to plan.”

It’s impressive, even for Pidge, that she's able to form complete sentences given how worked up she is, let alone think of the plan. While his head is still in its post-orgasm fog, he's pretty sure the next step of the plan involves Shiro on his back while Pidge does the work and rides him.

“Think you two masterminds can deviate from a plan?”

Shiro’s voice is low and rough, and as if on reflex, Pidge bucks harder against Keith’s leg. He’d been too out of it to notice Shiro leaving the bed to pull on a condom, but both he and Pidge notice now. Her whole body trembles against his in anticipation.

“The plan’s all about you, Shiro,” Keith manages.

Pidge continues for him, though her voice is tight with need. “You're over-worked and we wanted to take care of you by doing what you like best.”

“That explains the strip tease and the blow job, then.”

Shiro chuckles and plants a knee on the bed. He swings his other leg over and brackets both of them with his body. He laces the fingers of his human hand through Keith’s and draws the joined hands up until they're level with Keith’s head on the bed. Keith turns and presses a kiss across Shiro’s knuckles.

With his Galran hand, Shiro traces the hem of Pidge’s bandeau bra, then slips his fingers under the black material. His circles Pidge’s nipple with a thumb, then pinches hard enough to make her yelp. Her hips stutter against Keith, and she presses her mouth into the crook of his neck to muffle her cry when Shiro does it again. Shiro dips down and runs his lips across the back of her neck. Even though they’re barely touching, Keith feels his erection stirring as Shiro locks eyes with him.

“I think what I would like best right now is to take you just like this, Katie, while Keith helps.”

He lets go of Keith’s hand and Pidge’s breast to grab her by the hips. Shiro hauls her backside up until her ass is flush with his erection. From this angle, Shiro can’t see how the freckles on Pidge’s cheeks and neck stand out against the bright red of her skin, or how hard she bites her bottom lip. But Keith can, and it makes him want to watch her come undone above him.

“Good plan?”

“Good plan,” Pidge moans.

“Keith?”

Keith is one step ahead of him. In lieu of an answer, Keith grips both sides of Pidge’s bandeau and slides it up. He props himself up enough to lick a stripe up the underside of one of breast while Pidge shimmies and worms herself the rest of the way out of her bra. He laves her nipple with his tongue, then takes it between his teeth and nibbles and sucks until he thinks it’s just about even with what Shiro had done to her other one. Keith pops off of her breast and leans back to admire his reddened work.

Pidge’s eyes are screwed shut, and her hands course desperate paths over his skin.

“Keith,” she pants, “Keith, please- Shiro-”

He knows what she wants, but he’s too captivated by the sight of Shiro hooking his fingers around the waistband of her leggings and easing them down. Shiro watches as more and more skin is exposed with the same sort of reverence he’d levied on Keith as Keith had slowly undressed.

Keith has to shift and crane around Pidge’s shoulder to see how hard Shiro is, but the view is worthwhile. His cock presses, thick and full, against the cleft of Pidge’s ass, and it’s no wonder Pidge looks like she’s about to come from that contact alone.

Shiro’s hips draw back, and he grabs a handful of her ass. There’s no cue, but Keith decides he needs something to occupy his hands as well. He reaches back to the other side of her ass and spreads her open for Shiro.

His other hand slips between her legs and teases at the wetness he finds there. He traces a circle around her slick opening before letting one finger slide in. Even as she flings her head back and curses, he keeps the touch light and shallow. Shiro joins him a moment later, pressing a metal digit into her from behind. Pidge bears down on both fingers, but it’s clear from the way she writhes that it's not enough. Keith alternates curling his finger into her and pulling out opposite of Shiro’s in a steady rhythm.

They make it maybe a dobosh before Keith feels Shiro’s touch grow more frantic, disjointed. Pidge’s cries have devolved into needy, garbled noises that go straight to Keith's cock, and he knows they're just as potent to Shiro. He pulls out of her, then places his hand on Shiro’s right elbow. Shiro stills. Their eyes meet.

“Stick to the plan,” Keith says.

Pidge collapses onto his chest, but his words have Shiro taking her by the hips and pulling her level with him. Keith uses his foot to nudge her ankle over, and her legs part wider.

Keith stares down between the planes of their bodies and watches as Shiro lines himself up with Pidge. He presses in a tick later, burying himself to the hilt. Pidge doesn't wait for him to start; she rolls her hips and moves up and down his cock the moment he's in. Shiro begins to thrust.

There's no real rhythm to their movements. Pidge’s hair falls over her shoulder and into his mouth, and the skin of his arm pinches when he wedges a hand between them to work at Pidge's clit. Shiro reaches around and yanks his hair too hard, and they're all more sweat than human by now, but Keith can't find it in him to care, not when he's pinned beneath the bodies of the two people who mean the most to him.

Experience tells him that the only time Pidge stops talking is when she’s close, and she’s lost all track of her words, reduced to moans. Experience had told him what he can do to push her that last inch. His free hand kneads at her breast, and he tips his head up so he can pull her earlobe between his teeth.

“That’s right,” he mutters between each bite and suck. “That’s right, you feel that?”

No doubt Pidge will have bruises from where Shiro grips her hips. His breath comes out in heaving gasps as he thrusts into her with greater force, but Keith can hear his cry mounting with each motion. Keith keeps talking, keeps biting, and his hips cant up on their own to get any contact he can between his renewed erection and her skin.

“Fuck, Katie-”

Shiro comes first, pounding into Pidge with three forceful pumps. His back goes straight and his body freezes for a tick. Then, his eyes slam shut and his mouth shapes syllables Keith can’t hear.

He slumps over and presses a quick kiss to Pidge’s back; Pidge cries out, but doesn’t stop moving, too close to be in much control. Shiro pulls out and leans back.

“Keith, good?” is all he says.

Keith heaves Pidge up enough that she can slide onto him. As soon as she’s seated, he digs his fingers into her plush ass and pounds up into her. Hot and ready, she clenches around him. Four strokes and she’s done, throwing her head back and shouting as she comes. Her hips move a few times more, riding out each aftershock.

Pidge seems near-gelatinous when she slumps over on top of him. They breathe in frenzied tandem, and the feeling of her chest as it rises and falls against his only sets his skin sparking again. The bed dips as Shiro, who seems to have managed to clean himself up while watching them, settles down at Keith’s side.

If Keith thought he was overstimulated before, it’s worse now, with Pidge still quivering on top of his hard cock and Shiro tracing patterns along his shoulder. He knows he has to be careful while inside of her like this, and he doesn’t think it would take much more to make him come again.

“Pidge,” he grumbles. “You gotta get off.”

She doesn’t even open her eyes, just smiles. “I did. It was fantastic, thank you very much.”

“No, like, off my dick.”

With a loud sigh, Pidge lifts herself up and off of him. The sight of his cock, thick and wet, pulling out of her forces an exhale from his lungs. Pidge rolls over to his other side, then reaches across him to take Shiro’s hand.

A moment of stillness is a welcome one after all of the action. In place between Shiro and Pidge, Keith feels warm, right, if not somewhat uncomfortable with his still-raging erection. He knows that will fade, though. Unlike what the three of them share.

“Thank you, guys,” Shiro says. He squeezes Pidge’s hand and plants a kiss on Keith’s shoulder before propping himself up on one elbow. His dark eyes are warm, but Keith knows the way mischief looks in the slight wrinkle of Shiro’s nose. From across Keith, he tugs Pidge until she’s somewhat sitting.

“That was a good plan,” he continues. “And you know what they say about the best laid plans?”

Pidge guides their joined hands to Keith’s cock and grins.

“They get laid,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> Come get a slice over at keylimepidge.tumblr.com


End file.
